Breaking the Rules
by BlueCookieMonster12
Summary: Alexandria grew up to evil and chaos she's never really thought of anything beyond it but now when her and her friends are being thrown into Auradon Prep as some sort of experiment she finds herself digging herself deeper and deeper into something unknown to the Isle of the Lost. Teenage Drama


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DESCENDANTS**

Laughter echoed through the alleyways of the Isle of the lost as Evie, Mal and I knocked over the fruit stall of the old lady.

Let me introduce myself; my names Alexandria daughter of Rapunzel. You might be wondering why I'm on the Isle of Lost. Basically Maleficent told me that my parents abandoned me and she found me and brought me because my parents were a bunch of prissy do gooders.

I ran towards Carlos and Jay, Evie and Mal sprinting after me.

"Have you guys heard the news," Jay asked us. I shook my head whilst the others nodded.

"Yeah apparently we've been chosen to go to the United States of Auradon. Our mission is to infiltrate the prep and steal the fairy god mothers wand and prepare for world dominated," Carlos spoke animatedly.

"Sounds like fun but I have a question why us and why now?" I asked smirking slightly.

" The prince soon to be king has decided to give us a chance to go to Auradon prep," Mal said depressingly.

"I'm sure it's not gonna be that bad. Look at all the trouble we caused in this school," We all smirked thinking about the havoc.

"So when do we leave," I asked clasping my hands together evilly.

"Soon," Jay replied.

"I'm out," I walked towards my house. Well technically it wasn't my house I just threatened some old guy for it and he handed it over and that was when I was nine.

"Pills and potions we're overdosing I'm angry but I still love you," I sang to myself softly whilst packing. I'm not lie it did suck sometimes being without your parents but it also meant more freedom which equals more evil which ultimately causes more fun for me.

I strut proudly over to limo and threw my bag into the trunk. The others were already inside an stuffing their faces with the chocolate. I pulled my iphone and earphones and plugged them in.

After a bunch of screaming we arrived at Auradon prep to be greeted by a bitchy looking girl and a guy. Another woman appeared and began to talk but I couldn't her because I had Chris Brown Autumn Leaves blasting at full volume. The first time I had to interact with any of them was when the prince held out his hand; which caused me to take of my earphone and put it over my ear.

I looked him up and down and scoffed.

"That's prince Benjamin soon to be king," the hoe bag told me glaring me.

"You're talking as if I care," I laughed smirking at her.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're going to meet your parents today Alexandria," The fairy god mother smiled happily.

"She can't be related to Rapunzel she's nothing like her," the hoe bag sneered.

I pulled my beanie of to reveal my waist length golden curls and took of my ray bans to show my stormy grey eyes. In the Isle Of the Lost everyone had dark colored hair so I always kept my beanie and ray bans on.

I barged past her and her boyfriend barging them both and walking towards a statue; I looked over to my friends with an are you coming look. I put my ray bans on but left my beanie hanging on the top of my head revealing the rest of my golden locks.

"If you would just follow me Alexandria, "The fairy god mother beamed.

"Has anyone told you that you're just way too happy?" I asked looking at her strangely. I turned at the sound of the laughter of the prince. I half smiled at him.

"Bye Audrey I'll catch up with you later," the prince kissed his girlfriends cheek.

"So much for princess," I snorted as she glared at me walking away, "Let's get this over with then."

I strut proudly into the meeting my heeled knee high boots making sounds.

"What do you want?" I asked carelessly throwing myself into one of the vacant chair putting my feet up on the table; chewing my gum.

They shared a confused look when the king cleared his throat.

"Alexandria; Is there anything else I can call you Alexandria's a bit of a mouth full," The king smiled.

"Nope," I told him popping the p.

In the room were a man with brown hair and grey eyes, a woman with long golden locks and blue eyes, the kin, the queen, the prince and the fairy god mother.

"Alexandria meet your mother and your father," the queen introduced us. I smiled sarcastically towards them; Rapunzel tried to hug but I took a step back.

"No offence actually no full offence; who the hell do you think you are trying to hug me after abandoning me when I needed you most. Sending me to some sort of hell hole without anyone having to scavenge like a wild animal to survive the day," I scoffed walking out of the room infuriated.

I put in my earphones and listened to Bitches and Marijuana by Chris Brown and Tyga. I was about to slip down the stairs when I was caught by a hand. I looked up at the person and found it to be Flynn( aka my father).

"What do you want?" I glared at him through my ray bans.

"Woah, I just wanted to ask if you were ok," he smiled.

"I'm fine," I said exhausted, " All this happiness is exhausting."

He laughed looping his hand through mine. I actually didn't mind this guy; we walked through campus and he asked me questions about the Isle.

"You should give your mother a chance," he sighed.

"No," I replied.

The rest of the walk was silent until we reached my dorm; which was silver, black and white.

"Bye," I said slamming the door in his face.

I kicked out my boots and threw myself into my bed.

"Ugh," I said throwing my beanie and ray bans on the floor.

Mal and Evie walked into my room along with Jay and Carlos.

"So what's the plan now Alexandria," Mal asked.

"We find out the location of the wand and then analyze the security threats then we act at the most promising moment," I told them sitting up.

"The wands in the museum," Carlos told me.

12:00 my clock read.

"Let's go," I said throwing on my air forces.

We ran out of the prep and into the museum to find it locked. Mal recited a spell causing the doors to open and jay to fall on the floor. We ran past the museum of heroes and saw the museum of villains where Mal seemed to be in some sort of trance. I ran forwards and found the wand beckoning Mal to come forward.

"Bingo," I turned to them smirking. Jay lept forwards to get the wand causing the alarm to wail.

"Jay," I hissed sprinting as fast as I could out of the museum. Carlos stayed behind to deactivate the alarm.

"Smart kid," I pat his back condescendingly.

" We're the same age," he groaned.

"That wasn't very mature Carlos," I replied putting emphasizes on his name.

I ran to my dorm changing into a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

I jumped into my bed falling asleep almost instantly.

 **AN: End of Chapter One**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Don't forget to review**

 _ **BlueCookieMonster12**_


End file.
